


no, it’s not corona

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Sickfic, shuhua just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Preparing for their upcoming comeback (G)I-DLE’s maknae had pushed herself too hard in trying to perfect her performance for their beloved Neverland.orshuhua gets sick and soojin is the best tsundere girlfriend
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	1. sneezing is not fairy dusting

**Author's Note:**

> i am pumping these one shots out like never before, all these ideas *^*

ACHOO.

”fuck! who the hell just blew up?” Minnie screamed, the girl was sleeping just moments before then someone exploded in her right ear.

“sorry, Unnie.. i didn’t mean to.” a scratchy voice made her turn to the owner, finding Shuhua with a puffy face and swollen red nose. The girl looked terrible, her face flushed and eyes barely open.

”Shu? What’s happened, are you alright? Let me feel your face.” Slapping away the weak hands that protested Minnie’s own coming closer, the second oldest member felt the burning forehead.

It wasn’t cooking her hand but the heat startled her so much to where she pulled her hand away like she was scorched.

”Shu you need to get to the hospital, what did you do today? Did you drink anything? Where’s Soyeon.”

Minnie unbuckled her seatbelt and slid open the divider that blocked them off from the rest of the members. The van had two seats per row, and to allow the girls to sleep a little more peaceful, there was slidable doors on each row.

”Unnie— no. no hospital. hospital no.” Shuhua blearily waved her hands around and grabbed onto the hem of Minnie’s shirt with a loose grasp.

”You’re on fire, Shu. Here, drink my water.” Offering her water bottle it was still cold from the practice, holding it up to the maknae’s lips, some of it dribbled down Shuhua’s chin in her attempt to drink some.

”Stay here alright? Keep drinking the water, I’m going to talk to Soyeon.” Then she left Shuhua in her own very unstable hands that was trying to bring the bottle back up to her lips. It was difficult since she could barely drink even when Minnie helped her.

_  
  


  
“Soyeon. Yeon— Jeon Soyeon! Wake up! Why do you sleep so heavy?” Minnie slapped their leader awake, and as much as that might get her into some extra practice time, she didn’t care.

”What? What? Why are you hitting me?” Soyeon grumbled, pushing away the older’s hands before snuggling back into Yuqi who was practically dead to the world.

She was another heavy sleeper.

”Shuhua’s sick, like really sick and she doesn’t want to go to the hospital but I don’t know what else I can do besides give her water.” At that, the smaller girl jumped to her feet, suddenly wide awake at the prospect of one of the girls being ill.

”Shuhua?” Soyeon immediately kneeled onto the floor of the van, putting her hands into Shuhua’s legs that were propped up, taking Minnie’s previous space.

”Soyeon Unnie?” She sounded even worse than two minutes ago, her eyes couldn’t even stay open for longer than a few seconds before she groaned and let her head fall onto the seat tiredly.

”Shuhua, do you need a doctor? Minnie tell the driver to hurry up, we need her back at the dorms quickly.” The older rushed off with a nod of her head, Soyeon heard her waking up the other members on her way to the front.

”Shu, open your eyes, let me see.” Soyeon was no doctor, but she knew enough to find out if the illness was serious or not.

”Shushu?” The small, groggy voice of their main dancer broke through the heavy atmosphere. Soojin stood there, rubbing her eyes and trying her best to focus on the sick girl.

”Jinnie?” Soyeon moved out of the way, knowing Soojin was the maknae’s best comfort source.

”I’m right here, what’s going on? Is she alright?” The leader could clearly see the shift in the dancer, hands cautiously wandering over Shuhua’s body as if checking for injury.

”Minnie woke up and found her like this. She doesn’t want to go to the hospital though.” Miyeon cooed from the sliding door, putting a sympathetic hand on Shuhua’s legs and massaging it lightly.

”Do you need anything, Shu? I can see if we have food.” Miyeon’s voice was lighter than when she usually spoke to the youngest, gentler than they’ve ever heard before. This was the eldest’s motherly instincts kicking in for the maknae.

“—m hot. It’s hot.” Shuhua whined, weak fingers trying to take off the extravagant garments they had to wear for the practice.

It was almost their comeback time and they did an outfit rehearsal as well as stage practice. But it suffocated all of them, they didn’t mind it after a while, but then they realized how bad it must be for Shuhua to be stuck in it. There was thick beads of sweat sliding down her temple and around her hairline.

”Turn on the air conditioning, and tell the driver to go faster! It feels like he slowed down instead of speeding up.” Soyeon barked at Minnie who had now turn into their makeshift messenger who scrambled back to the front of the vehicle.

”So hot..” They all knew when Shuhua heated up too much and too quickly she would start to feel nauseous and the last thing they wanted was vomit all over the floor.

”Soojin take off all of her jackets and buckles, it’ll help. I’ll get you guys some napkins and whatever I can find in case she throws up.” Miyeon rushed to get the things she needed.

Yuqi on the other hand had taken Soojin’s spot when she stood up to start slightly undressing the sick girl. She was whispering in mandarin, brushing Shuhua’s hair away from her face and undoing the complicated hairstyle with delicate fingers.

_”What happened, Shu? Did they push you too hard?”_ Shuhua shook her head, leaning closer to her closest friend’s embrace, letting Yuqi kiss her forehead worriedly.

” _Were you not eating? Did you eat something bad?”_ The younger shook her head and whined, not liking the constant spew of questions.

“ _Okay, drink some water and let Soojin take care of you, she won’t let anything happen to you, alright?”_ Pressing one last kiss to the younger’s temple, Yuqi stood up and gave the dancer a thankful smile.

”Did she say what happened to her?” Yuqi shook her head with a frown.

”She probably overworked herself and weakened her immune system then she got something from a sick person. Hopefully it’s not Covid.” Being in the middle of a pandemic didn't ease their worries at all, they knew the fatality of the virus and that had their legs shaking anxiously while hoping for a swift recovery of their maknae.

Soojin had successfully removed most of the outer layer that kept Shuhua bundled up completely. She wet a napkin with the cold water from Minnie’s bottle and set it on Shuhua’s burning forehead, layering another onto her neck.

”You okay, jagi?” The dancer leaned down and brought her lips to Shuhua’s cheek multiple times, caressing her lover’s face lightly.

”Mm..” Soojin frowned when she only received a mumble, it concerned her further, was it that bad to where Shuhua wasn’t able to form words?

”Want me to hold you?” There was no movement for a while and Soojin started to assume the younger had fallen asleep until Shuhua nodded and pulled her closer.

They situated themselves slowly to where Soojin was behind Shuhua leaning against the van interior with the other girl on her lap with her head tucked inside Soojin’s neck. The dancer was worried that the younger wouldn’t be able to fall asleep in such a bad state, but that was quickly dismissed when she felt soft, even and slow breaths against the skin of her neck.

It was soothing in a way, she was able to feel her lover close to her and would constantly be able to check if Shuhua was still breathing properly.

”Is she asleep?” Soyeon slid open the door quietly, poking her head in with Yuqi’s head right above her.

”Yeah. She fell asleep pretty quickly and I managed to get all the clothing off.” Soyeon nodded and picked up the accessories.

”We’re still really far from the dorms but I told the driver to go faster if he could. I don’t know how much longer it’ll be though. If anything happens just yell for us, we’ll be awake.” Soojin nodded and gave a grateful smile, she was glad that the others were always ready to help their youngest.

The dancer just hoped it wasn’t as serious as she feared and Shuhua would recover without a fault.


	2. soojin’s in love with shuhua

Achoo.

”Bless you— Shu drink so—“

Achoo.

”Bless you. Drink some w—“

Achoo.

”Bless you. Have some water—“

ACHOO.

”...” Soojin stood leaning over her girlfriend holding a bottle up to Shuhua’s lips, beckoning her to take a drink.. that is until Shuhua deliberately sneezed all over her face.

”I’m sorry, Unnie.” Tears sprung into Shuhua’s eyes and the dancer nearly forgot how sensitive the younger got when she was in this vulnerable state.

”It’s alright, it’s okay. Drink some water.” Still Soojin insisted for her to hydrate herself before falling back asleep in the back of the van.

”She just sneezed in your face. Are you not bothered? You would’ve killed anyone else if they had even  breathed  too close to your face.” Yuqi noted, having come in to check on her friends.

“She’s sick, she doesn’t know what’s going on. I don’t blame her.” Soojin was unusually soft, the others weren’t used to seeing the girl so warm and welcoming with Shuhua. They were starting to think the dancer was the one that was ill. 

“Right.. We’re almost back to the dorms, is she going to be alright to walk all the way up there?” They had no way of transporting Shuhua up the building, so she would have to wake up and walk.

”I’ll carry her.”

Or not.

”What?” Yuqi had her mouth opening and closing in shock while watching the dancer thoroughly wipe her face off with a disinfectant napkin.

”I said I’ll carry her up.” And then Soojin left it at that, pushing Yuqi back out to the other divided room when Shuhua started to whine about all the noise.

”Did I hear that right? This is Soojin, right? That’s Soojin, we didn’t take home a different person, right?” Minnie laughed at the overuse of the word, nodding along to her friend’s questions. Yuqi had disbelief written all over her face, shoving herself into an empty chair still trying to get over the fact that Soojin was being...  caring.

Not thag Soojin hated her members, but she rarely ever showed affection, especially to the maknae. Always pushing away everyone when they got too close.

”Don’t worry, it’s weird for the rest of us too.”

_

”Shu? Want more water?” It’s been thirty minutes since Soojin last seen Shuhua open her eyes. They were nearing the dorms and she could tell when familiar scenery started to frequent.

“Mm? JinJin?” They had resumed their cuddling position, Soojin’s hands rubbing Shuhua’s stomach under her shirt, the girl was weak for belly rubs.

”Hi, jagi. Water?” Shuhua nodded, smiling slightly at the affectionate term. 

“Tired..” Soojin had set down the bottle once more, pushing back a few rogue strands of Shuhua’s hair away from her sweaty forehead.

”We’re almost back at the dorms, you can sleep then.” Snuggling further into Soojin’s warmth, the younger let out a wet cough. Her sickness was progressing faster than the dancer would like, Shuhua wasn’t coughing a couple hours ago and if she did it certainly wasn’t like this.

This was violent and congested but Shuhua was never able to cough anything up.

”Is she okay? She sounds like she’s choking.” Soyeon burst through the sliding doors, forgetting it was a push door for a moment and nearly broke it off its slider.

”Yeah.. I think she is, but she’s got a cough now, are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital?” Soojin sighed, her eyes only pouring out concern for the maknae as she coughed and hacked every so often, oblivious to everything but her own suffering.

”She’ll only get worse if she’s in a place where she’s uncomfortable.” Shuhua would only go to the hospital if she was on the verge of death or if she was pouring buckets of blood.

”Just listen to her, Yeon. She’s going to end up coughing her lung out.” Shuhua choked on some of her phlegm, her face scrunching in pain and a hand clutching her chest.

Soojin knew what it was like to have these violent coughs that shook her entire body. The most she could do was hold Shuhua a little tighter and whisper encouragement to let it out in her ears. Soyeon’s mouth turned down, contemplating on what she should do. She couldn’t take Shuhua to the hospital, she would end up spiraling.

”If she gets worse tomorrow I’ll call a doctor over so she doesn’t have to go to the hospital.” The leader put the back of her hand against the maknae’s head, feeling around as her frown deepened.

“What did she even do to herself.. she never gets this sick.” Soojin whispered to mostly herself, kissing the crown of Shuhua’s head.

_

”Soo, we’re at the dorms. Are you sure you’ve got her? We can get more people to get a wheelchair or something.” Shuhua was seriously out of it, she couldn’t even hold her hand in the air to ask for more water. Her fingers barely twitched each time she tried to move.

”Yeah, it’s okay. I’ll figure it out, just get up there.” Miyeon nodded, petting Shuhua’s head before leaving the van with her things. Now all the dancer had to figure out was if she had enough strength to bring their maknae all the way up.

She has to, Shuhua has no other way of getting home. So she started her task, gently picking her lover up by underneath her knees and an arm wrapped around the middle of her back.

She dearly wished she didn’t drop the poor girl. Then she would be sick and have a broken skull. 

Shuhua wasn’t all that heavy, it was easier since she didn’t have all those pesky garments covering every inch of her body. Soojin could already see the tabloids of her carrying the younger into the building, rolling her eyes she focused back on her mission.

_

“Where’s the medicine?” Minnie screamed across the dorm, she had no idea where anything was. This was Soojin, Shuhua and Miyeon’s loft, all she could do was slam around the cupboards in her flurry of trying to prepare things.

”Medicine? I dont know, ask Soojin! I never keep track of those things.” Miyeon was in Shuhua’s room, cleaning up the things on the floor and messing with the bed just how the maknae liked it. Not completely made with the blankets tussled up comfortably.

”Miyeon! This is  your  dorm, how do you not know where it is?” Soyeon’s voice came from the kitchen, she was attempting to fix up some stew for her friend with Yuqi. But neither knew how to cook and Yuqi was probably the worst person to ever be trusted around a stove.

”I never look at them okay? I never get sick.” It was true, Miyeon slept all the time and ate healthy which resulted in a surprisingly strong immune system.

“Get sick more often.” Was all Yuqi shouted, causing Miyeon to scream back.

”Yah!”

Soojin took longer than they expected and it resulted in all of the girls anxiously waiting around while trying to find things to do around the dorm. 

Yuqi nearly burnt down the entire place when she tried touching the soup, Minnie still hasn’t found the medicine and was arguing with Miyeon about how she should fall ill more often and Soyeon..

Soyeon couldn’t take Yuqi’s panicked screaming anymore while she tried to brew the food or the constant bicker back and forth between the two eldest so she went out to find the two missing girls.

They weren’t missing per se, just Soojin deciding to take her sweet time and Soyeon wasn’t saying Soojin wasn’t capable of dragging a full grown adult up to the dorm, but the leader didn’t think Soojin was capable of dragging a full grown adult up to the dorm.

”Where did they even go.” Soyeon looked in places where she would think they were, like the halls, or even the ground floor, she even went outside to see if they just gave up right then and there.

(They weren’t there.)

That worried the leader because what if they were kidnapped by some crazed fan? Shuhua couldn’t defend herself and Soojin would follow wherever the younger went.

“Soojin.. where did you run off to?” They couldn’t have gotten far, maybe Shuhua got sick on the way up and Soojin needed to get to the bathroom.

The bathroom.

Soyeon was just passing the lobby bathroom when she heard loud retching echoing past the doors, she could faintly make out Soojin’s voice speaking softly.

Not like she didn’t speak low in the first place.

”Guys? You in here?” She pushed the door open hesitantly, she didn’t do the best when she around people who were vomiting, she was scared she might start doing it too.

”Uh.. yeah.. no? Shuhua said something about needing to throw up as I was taking her up so we stopped here.”   
  


Hearing the painful cries and occasional gag from their maknae tugged at Soyeon’s heart. She should’ve known that Shuhua would push herself to give everything she had for Neverland.

That included pushing herself way past what she could take just so she knew it was perfect.

Soyeon should’ve known, she should’ve let Shuhua know that she was doing amazing, and she was. Now they didn’t even know if the girl could even show up on stage. The comeback date was soon and was rushing towards them, which meant cramped schedules.

“Can we take her up? We got everything set and I’d rather not have to deal with people taking photos of Shuhua’s vomit.” She heard Soojin agree and start ushering the sick girl to her feet.

”Shu, can you stand for me?” The younger shook her head weakly, gazing up at Soojin looking like a kicked puppy. It made her heart squeeze at the sight.

Now wasn't the time to melt over her cute girlfriend though.

”Come on, into my arms.” Shuhua crawled over to Soojin who had her arms out and wrapped her legs around the dancer’s waist.

It was the typical toddler carry mother’s often did and Soojin felt like she was caring for a child at the moment. 

“I’ve got her Soyeon.” She stood up with the precious cargo in her grasp and carefully walked out so she wouldn’t accidentally slam a door on Shuhua’s head.

”No one’s out here, you’re all good.

The less people the better.

_

”What the hell happened to my stove?!” Soojin yelled, it wasn’t really a yell since it was as loud as Yuqi’s normal talking voice.

”Soyeon left me to take care of the soup alright?” Yuqi pouted next to the charred stove top, there was black soot all over it and a spilled bowl of ramen on the counter.

”Don’t bring me into this, I told you to _watch_ it, not to do anything else.” It was a wreck and Soojin wasn’t cleaning it up, she had more important things to do.

Ordering Yuqi to start wiping down the stove, Soojin continued on walking to Shuhua’s room to set down the girl.

”You’ve gotta let go, Shu. I need to change.” The younger girl whined and shook her head against Soojin’s neck. She was still connected to her by her wrapped legs. Refusing to let go, Shuhua only tightened her hold.

”Shushu, come on. Let go, jagiya.” Soojin pecked the younger’s face hoping it was enough for her to release the dancer.

”Wow I have never seen you calling her anything but annoying.” Yuqi stood next to the entrance of the room with a heated blanket ready.

“Shut up. Get her off of me so I can change.”   
  


It was a long process of succeeding in taking off one hand then working on the other only to find that their previous accomplishment was clamped back in it’s spot.

Soojin didn’t want to say what she had to say in front of Yuqi, preferably anybody at all, but it was the only way to detach the human koala.

”Shushu, my jagi gets no _kissies_ or _huggies_ for the next month if you don’t let go.” Soojin had her “ _aegyo/baby-voice”_ engaged, she used it frequently on Shuhua when she wanted something or when she found the younger adorable.

Of course, when she made sure they were completely alone so nobody could use it against her.

”What?!”

Yuqi screamed, watching as Shuhua fell onto the bed in a heap and with a grunt. She was frozen in her spot with her hands hanging in the air and her jaw nearly detached with bugged eyes.

There was so many sides to Soojin she couldn’t keep up anymore.

_  
  


“Somethings wrong with Soojin!” The second youngest came barreling out of their maknae’s room looking like she’s seen a ghost.

”Where? What happened to her? Is she sick too? God I should’ve known it was contagious. She sneezed directly onto Soojin’s face.” Yuqi shook her head wildly, swallowing harshly.

”No! No.. she— she was talking in this weird voice and.. and saying _kisses_ and _huggies!_ She was being weird! That’s not Soojin.” Soyeon was snickering on the couch, face free of any makeup and changed into comfier clothing since she visited her own dorm.

”She was being sweet on Shuhua?” Minnie was also flabbergasted, her lips pursed and eyebrows raised in suspicion.

”That’s a first..” Miyeon said thoughtfully. 

She wasn’t any better, she was snuggled into Minnie’s side, forcing Soyeon to be wedged on the edge of the couch.

”Stop spreading lies, Yuqi.” The soft-spoken girl in question came out of Shuhua’s room with a glare.

”It’s the truth! I saw you talking to her like that.” Soojin just shook her head, disagreeing silently before she went to her own room.

”Come on, Yuqi. You can’t joke with us like that, we really thought out tsundere Soojin had let go of her old ways.” Minnie said loudly, hoping Soojin could hear her, but she winked at Yuqi and gave a mischievous smile.

”I knew she was secretly in love with Shuhua. Always knew.” Soyeon whispered with a proud grin.


	3. sick shushu is a cute shushu

Despite adamantly disagreeing and denying he rest of the group pestering her about supposedly being “sweet” on Shuhua, Soojin still went right back to the sick girl’s room and set the large empty trash bin right next to the edge before joining her in the pile of blankets.

”Shushu?” Soojin lifted the covers and wedged herself behind the shivering girl, it wasn’t all that cold in the room, but her sickness was making it seem like she was in the snow.

”Jin?..” Her raspy voice cracked in the middle of the nickname, causing her to release a wet cough from what seems like the depths of hell.

”Shh, you don’t need to say anything, just lay down with me. I’ll get you some food later.” Shuhua was too tired to even mumble back a response, just rolling over her side and onto Soojin’s body, her head on the dancer’s chest.

Resuming her deep sleep, Shuhua snuggled in a little further then released a clogged sigh. That was usually the telltale sign that she was about to fall asleep. She said once before it helped to release the tension in her body, or whatever _Wise Shuhua_ came up with.

Soojin, on the other hand, wasn’t exhausted, she was also worried for her girlfriend which brought energy back into her body. Instead of closing her eyes, she picked up her phone and scrolled through her social medias. Twitter was first, it disappointed her slightly that she wasn’t able to read all of the tweets since they were mostly in English. She would need to practice English more often so she could talk to the Neverland that were international.

Instagram was a bit more relieving, she could wander aimlessly through her explore page and laugh at the Korean posts that were about the group, the edits, the crack posts and whatever mindless things Neverlands came up with.

Soojin was well aware of the _‘Sooshu’_ ship that was created, and they weren’t too far off if she was being honest. Most of the things Knevies said were correct, they truly were FBI’s little detectives. It amused her to no end when they zoomed in on the little things that went on during either v-lives or talk shows. Sometimes Soojin didn’t even realize she was holding onto Shuhua, it was an automatic habit, neither of them minded though.

It was content for Neverland and for them to be able to touch each other.

It was embarrassing though when they spotted the things she thought she was being discreet about. A while ago they had done a v-live and Soojin _thought_ she was doing a pretty good job at rubbing her hand on the inside of Shuhua’s thigh (it’s been a while since they’ve done it at that time, don’t judge her) but then she saw short videos all over instagram about it.

So maybe she was desperate and terrible at hiding things. What about it? At least she got to spend the rest of her night with Shuhua’s thighs wrapped around her neck.

She wasn’t too mad about it either.

Hmph.

Soojin hoped this virus faded away soon so she could see the smiling faces of Neverland again and hold their hands. They were always so cute and thoughtful, bringing little gifts at fansigns or saying the cutest things with a bashful smile, shy in front of their idol.

Leaving Instagram, she then switched to Youtube, it was always last since the app swallowed her attention whole and she would be stuck to it for the next several hours. She watched content creators with Korean subtitles and sometimes watched the edits Nevies made.

She saved a few videos she found really funny in a playlist that was for Shuhua, she never charged her phone and then resorted to bugging Soojin for her phone to continue watching Youtube.

Over the course of the next few hours that was spent running her fingers along Shuhua’s back or through her hair and staring blankly at her phone, an occasional smile appearing, Shuhua’s breathing had gotten a slight wheeze every time she inhaled and exhaled. But other than that she hasn’t woken up to retch into the trash can as often.

Most likely because she doesn’t have anything else but stomach fluids to force up. Speaking of food and remembering she told Shuhua she would make food, Soojin carefully detached herself and got out of the girl’s bed.

She hoped the others were gone so she could make it in peace, she didn’t need them bugging her because they caught her being whipped for the maknae again.

“Soojin!” The dancer heard Shuhua say from her bedroom, tired and heavy, her voice giving out towards the end of her call. Soojin would find it concerning if she didn’t know that all Shuhua was calling for was because she didn’t feeling the older in her bed anymore.

”Aish.. needy one.” She complained but had a soft smile on her face as she prepared the ingredients she needed for seaweed soup.

It was no secret that Shuhua’s favorite dish as Soojin’s famous seaweed soup, but she never truly expressed her full love for it. Shuhua couldn’t go a day without eating the delicious brew, stating she would die if she missed it.

All that frequented in their fridge was seaweed, korean beef and lettuce, along with other ingredients as well but you could always find those three main foods taking up half the space. 

“Soup?!”

The dancer jumped in her spot when she heard the scream of her Unnie coming down the hall and pounding footsteps. Miyeon could smell Soojin’s food from a mile away and come running like a rabid dog. It frightened her when she forgot about it but she had gotten used to it for the most part.

”I made a big pot since I thought you might want some. Sit down.” Soojin ordered the older to sit at the dining table, bringing over two bowls of soup, one for Miyeon and the other for Shuhua.

As she sat down the bowl, Soojin kissed Miyeon’s forehead, she always did that for her members when she served her seaweed soup. Because unlike Shuhua who ate it all the time just because she loved it, they only asked for it when something was bothering them or when they had an especially terrible day.

”Thank you, Soosoo.” Miyeon clapped her hands and eagerly picked up the soup spoon. Soojin hummed and walked down the hall with her precarious bowl of soup that seemed to want to jump out of it’s place.

”Shu? Wake up, jagiya. I’ve got you your favorite.” Soojin set down the dish and rubbed her girlfriend’s arm, hoping it would be enough to wake her.

”Mm? Seaweed soup?” Instinctively, Soojin grabbed Shuhua’s outstretched hand that was reaching for her. 

“Mhm, here, can you feed yourself?” 

The dancer watched as the other girl shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She didn’t mind feeding Shuhua, she did it often off cameras. Even if she was incredibly soft for the younger girl she had a reputation and pride to keep.

”—S good.” Even when sick, Shuhua always complimented her cooking knowing it made the older feel good.

”Yeah? You want more after this?” Soojin had already fed the hungry maknae more than half the bowl.

”Mm mm.” She shook her head again, opening her mouth for another mouthful. It was the cutest thing in the world the see Shuhua with her eyes closed and hair ruffled and cheeks puffed out with soup.   
  


So cute. 

Soojin couldn’t hold herself back and peppered kisses on the girl’s cheek over and over again as many times as she could until Shuhua pushed her away.

”Cute.” She ended with a final kiss on her nose and it had the younger whining in protest, thankfully Soojin had her lipstick wiped off or else Shuhua’s face would be painted red.

Now who was pushing the other away.


	4. blame miyeon

“God when does this fucking end. I’ve been listening to her sneeze and cough like she’s dying for the past week!” Miyeon screamed. Her head was in her hands and she nearly lost all of her fucking marbles when she heard another sneeze echo down the hall.

”She still needs to go to the doctor and get checked on, be patient with her Miyeonnie. She’s sick, she doesn’t know what’s going on.” Soojin, surprisingly had the most patience out of all of them, taking care of the maknae night and day.

”Well can she be sick a little quieter? I swear I’m hearing her sneeze in my nightmares! You know how bad my sleep is when all i hear chasing me is her sneezing?” Miyeon really didn’t meant anything by it, in fact she had been almost or just as caring as Soojin was the entire week Shuhua’s been sick.

It’s just last night she tried to sleep and was woken up in the worst way possible, with a sneeze right next to her ear. She could’ve sworn she saw a grenade flash behind her eyes before she slammed her head on the headboard.

Shuhua had climbed into her bed in the middle of the night because Soojin was at the studio since Soyeon needed her there to reschedule almost everything due to Shuhua getting sick and instead of recovering she was getting worse.

The younger girl hated sleeping alone these days and needed a warm body to cuddle her. But she was sick and could barely remember where Miyeons room was and hoped the bed she threw herself in had a body.

She has to make it clear she wanted a breathing body.

Miyeon didn’t enjoy such liberty, nearly throwing Shuhua out the window when she threw up in her bed after being shaken away by the older girl.

So Miyeon was grumpy, she was grumpy and she didn’t care. She was going to complain because she got sneezed on, twice, and she now can’t sleep in her bed for the next few days because it’s stained with Shuhua’s _vomit._

”Leave her alone, Miyeon. It was an accident, she didn’t mean to throw up in your bed.” Soojin spoke softly, hoping to calm her Unnie down before she escalated any further.

”Where else was she supposed to throw up?! Did she really have to be in my bed when she’s sick? Why couldn’t she just call me over to hers?” Soojin glared at her for that, uh oh, here was protective Soosoo coming through.

”You know she hates sleeping alone, be nicer to her. She’s ill and you’re getting mad at her for that.” They still didn’t know why Shuhua wasn’t recovering and it was extremely concerning, not to mention stressful as everyday seemed to get worse.

Shuhua couldn’t keep any food down, she was coughing up huge amounts of phlegm and sometimes blood when her throat was ripped from throwing up, she never stopped sweating and couldn’t help herself from sneezing every two seconds.

Just then another sneeze ripped through the house followed by wet hacking and a horrible retch. Miyeon winced at that, maybe she should tone down in being angry. Shuhua was barely awake anymore and couldn’t keep herself up for more than a minute before she was knocked out again.

Soojin was the most worried out of all of them as much as she refused to show it, she was continuously stress cooking and spending every moment she could with the sick girl. Their dorm has never been more clean and that was thanks to Soojin’s tendencies to mass clean when anxious.

”We should really take her to the doctor, then. I can’t handle another night of a sneeze and coughing sandwich with a side of vomit and a large drink of sweat.” Miyeon groaned and flopped onto the couch, she was tired, Shuhua wasn’t getting better and as the girl’s Unnie she felt responsible for the younger.

”I’ll tell Soyeon to make that damn doctor hurry up.” 

_  
  


”Hm.. I can’t do much here but from just checking on her she’s got a really bad case of the Flu. Throwing up, fever, chills, coughing, sneezing, fatigue, body aches.. all of it, it could possibly turn into pneumonia or even worse she could get Covid. But just keep her away from people and keep her healthy or take her in to the hospital if things get worse than this.”

The doctor, who had layers of masks on her face and her equipment all over the ground spoke lowly to Soojin and Soyeon who stood at the foot of the bed.

”If you guys want I can come back with a team and if she really doesn’t want the hospital we can bring the hospital to her instead. But it does cost a lot for us to do that especially during times like these. I do recommend it though.. she does seem really bad, this usually is really rare for someone her age to fall ill like this. Has she been around anybody that might be sick? Or overworking herself, anything that might get her sick?”

Soyeon nodded, so did Soojin.

”We’ve been getting ready for our comeback and it’s our fault we didn’t notice she was pushing herself sooner.” The doctor hummed, putting away her things and standing up with a huff.

”I’ll bring back a team here in a couple hours, I’m sorry this is happening, this is an especially bad wave of the flu for her, luckily it isn’t Covid.” Soyeon and Soojin nodded again, bowing respectfully before they made way for the doctor to pass.

”Thank you, Doctor.”

Soojin rushed back over to Shuhua who was still unconscious, at least she wasn’t dead if the very slow, unsteady rise and fall of her chest was telling her anything. She didn’t even care that they had to push everything back, she just hoped her girlfriend would get better soon.

”Shu? Shushu?” The girl didn’t wake up to her soft calls, she didn’t wake up that easily anymore, she usually had to be shaken awake.

”Hm?” What a miracle.

“You want food, jagi?” Shuhua shook her head at the question, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it down anyway. Coincidentally at that moment, she rushed to lean over the bed and empty her stomach acid into a bin.

”What if she doesn’t get better, Yeon? I’ve never seen anybody this bad.” Soyeon nibbled on her fingernails at the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring at the prone body of their maknae.

She didn’t know what to do, as the leader and a friend she felt useless, at a loss of what she could help with.

“I don’t know, Soo..”

_  
  


As the doctor said, after a few hours there were paramedics standing at her door with hazmat suits on and equipment in their hands.

”Where’s the patients room? We’ll set this all up and tell you how to work these before we leave.” Miyeon nodded and let them through, leading them to Shuhua’s room.

It was dark and cold, like a cave, it was oddly comforting for the youngest so they kept it thag way. Soojin and Shuhua were occupying the bed, unaware of the strangers that were plugging machines into the wall.

IV drip, a breathing tube and a heart monitor. The last item was probably unnecessary but Soojin insisted. She wasn’t taking any chances with Shuhua and wanted to always be able to see if she was doing alright. 

“Eh?” Miyeon waved from the door to the dancer who was now sitting up in the bed, watching as the medics hooked the breathing tube around Shuhua’s head and pricked her skin to connect the drip tube.

Shuhua didn't even wake up, not one single movement. That scared Soojin for a little before she heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The paramedics told the girls what they should do to take care of the equipment before leaving.

It was a complicated process that they didn’t understand completely until hours later when they nearly popped the IV bag all over the bed when they tried to replace the empty one.

”No— this goes here. It’s not that hard, Miyeon! Just grab this and stick it in here!” Soojin said, pushing around Miyeon’s hands that were fumbling with all the cords.

”If you think it’s so easy then you do it!” At that, the dancer shook her head, leaving it all up to the older to figure it out, she was too afraid she would burst it.

At least she could blame Miyeon if things went wrong.


	5. someone save soojin

The first few days of Shuhua being put onto at home “medical care” was a nightmare, the girl was throwing up like never before and coughing all the way throughout the night. Though when Soojin called the hospital in her panicked crying when she found her girlfriend also sobbing as she was saying that her body hurt from all the release of fluids from her mouth, the doctor said it was normal, that meant the IV was doing it’s job by flushing out the toxins.

And she was right, because over the course of the next couple weeks, Shuhua slowly stopped throwing up every hour and her cough wasn’t as congested, she could finally drink her beloved seaweed soup and stay awake for more than thirty minutes. Soojin couldn’t tell you if she was happier than Shuhua was when the girl could sit up without any help to reach over and grab a tissue.

The dancer was in bed next to the girl when Shuhua woke up and as Soojin was about to ask if she needed anything, the younger girl just sat up and plucked a clean tissue from the box. 

“I didn’t have to get it for you. You did it by yourself.” Soojin muttered, staring at Shuhua who was rubbing her nose adorably as she stared at the dancer with a confused expression.

”I did?..” The vocalist looked back at her now snot-filled napkin with curiosity, “I did..”

”You feeling better?” Shuhua looked up at her and nodded, not feeling the weight of a thousand trucks crushing her head whenever she moved it in the slightest.

”I’m still sneezing and coughing and all that but at least I’m not half dead.” Soojin’s lips pursed at that, she had been more stressed in the past few weeks than ever in her life. She completely forgot about the comeback, forgot about the outside world and lost sleep over trying to nurse her girlfriend.

”You look better.” Gone were the sickly, purple bags that hung under Shuhua’s eyes and her cheeks were regaining the plumpness it had before.

”You don’t look better because you always look perfect.” And there it was, Soojin didn’t even push Shuhua away, she missed her flirty remarks too much and ended up leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

”Too cute.” Shuhua let out an ‘ _oh’_ at the obvious display of affection. She was used to the usual tsundere attitude and cold shoulder.

”You’re cuter, Jin-ah.” She fluttered her eyelashes towards the dancer who blushed, easily turned shy from the compliment.

”No. This isn’t a competition. You’re just the cutest.” Her fist rubbed up against Shuhua’s cheeks gently, unable to hold back her adoration for the girl.

”The fuck is going on here?!” A deep voice screamed from the door, there stood Yuqi with chips shoved in her mouth that were currently falling out due to her frozen state.

”Why are you in our dorm!” 

“Yuqi!” 

Soojin and Shuhua both yelled out at the same time, one giving a glare and the other with the widest smile on her face.

”What do you mean why am i in your dorm? We’re friends, I have a right to be here and eat all your food. My question is, why is that one not knocked out and why are you being so mushy.” Yuqi came over and stood next to Shuhua who immediately wrapped her arms around the older’s waist.

”Yuqi! Soojin just missed me and she was telling me I was cute, because I am, obviously.” Despite screaming at the threshold, Yuqi put down her chips and used her clean hand to cup Shuhua’s face to check the status of her well-being.

”Weirdos. You want food? I’ll drag Soojin Unnie out and have her make food for you.” 

“ _Chogiyo!_ ” Soojin pushed the Beijing girl away and towards the door.

”Yah! You sound like Miyeon Unnie.” Hearing her name, the eldest popped her head into the room, her cheeks puffed out with lettuce hanging from her lips.

_”Chogiyo?”_

__  
  
_

”Shushu.. wake up, baby.” Soojin lightly nudged her elbow against Shuhua’s shoulder, hearing the girl groan and move around in the dark.

”Hm? What?” It was time for her to take her antibiotics and try to eat some food along with it.

”Medicine, and food, seaweed soup.” Shuhua hummed, smelling the delicious aroma of her favorite dish by her favorite person. She willingly opened her mouth to take a spoonful, swallowing with a satisfied groan that had Soojin blushing, she was thankful for the lack of light at the moment.

”This is good, you’re getting better everyday when you cook food, Unnie.” Soojin caressed the maknae’s face in gratitude before picking up the spoon again, popping an antibiotic into Shuhua’s mouth.

”Ah, don’t spit it out, it’s medicine.” Seeing as the younger was about to spit it into the trash can she rushed to hold her chin up.

“Good girl.” Soojin praised her girlfriend, receiving a bright smile that shined even in the dark, Shuhua was always a fan of being praised by the older girl.

It didn’t help that she was a complete bottom either but that was a complete different conversation.

They followed along just like that, Shuhua being hand fed by Soojin while listening to the dancer tell her side of the past month or so. It wasn’t long before the soup was gone and they went back to cuddling under the comforters, the rest of the night was filled with full bellies, warm hugs and soft conversations.

_  
  


”Seo. Soo— Jin!” Shuhua came stomping down the hall at breakneck speed, a big grin on her face as she jumped into place next to her girlfriend who was currently making food.

”Shu? Take it easy, don’t be running around so much. You just started walking around again yesterday. Behave.” Soojin lightly smacked her shoulder with the wooden paddle, hearing Shuhua exaggerate it and fall backwards.

”I’m fine, Unnie! Look, I can jump.” Suddenly all of that pent up energy was released, Shuhua started to hop around the living room, vibrating the floor and probably disturbing the entire building. Soojin watched in despair and shock as the ball of energy sprinted around.

”What the fuck is happening! Is there an earthquake?” The oldest member threw open her door and entered the living room with her hair messy and shirt disbelieved. 

Soojin didn’t even want to know why because she knew that Minnie was in the room with her as well.

”Sort of— Shuhua! Get off the table! Remember the last time you stood on a table? Off! Calm down.” The dancer waved her wooden spoon in the air, scolding her entirely too excited girlfriend.

”Soyeon said she wanted us at the company later if Shuhua was doing better so we could do a vlive together, Neverland keeps asking where Shuhua is.” At the mention of their fans, the previously calmed down maknae sprung to life again, making Soojin whine about how she just managed to get her to cool off.

“Neverland! I miss Neverland! I want to talk to them, can we go today? Please? Neverland, Neverland, Neverland, I will see you again!” She was shouting to no one in particular and at that point, Soojin just stopped caring, feeling a headache coming on.

Was Shuhua this loud before she was sick?

Yes, but Soojin wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
